


Enchanted

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [35]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>charmed</p><p>(When it comes to romance, Jinx can be a little old fashioned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

_charmed_

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your boyfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one! Hey, hey! You, you! I can be your girlfriend!"

Lux starts, sitting up in bed. She rubs her bleary eyes and slide open her window. Still half asleep, she sticks her head out, squinting at the sight below. Jinx grins up at her, holding up a boombox.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way! No way! You know it's not a secret! Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend!"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Serenading you, duh? What's it look like?"

"It looks like trespassing into private property."

"Tch, yeah! Don't you know how serenading works?"

Lux rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. She's wide and fully awake now.

"It's the middle of the night! You're going to wake up the whole house!"

"Nu-uh! Garen's stuck at the Institute and your Ma's on a diplomatic trip. You're all by yourself." Jinx smiles brilliantly then. "So, I thought I'd keep you company."

Lux blinks. She stares blankly at Jinx before huffing out a laugh. She shakes her head. Of course Jinx would know that. She leans her elbows on the windowsill.

"What made you think I like pop music anyways?"

Jinx lowers her boombox. "You mean you don't? I thought you were all about the dancey, perky music."

"A cute girl like me? Please, everyone knows I'm into heavy metal."

"Huh. Well, can I still finish my song?" Jinx asks, so plaintively and earnestly.

Lux is a sucker for the way Jinx's eyes get so big. And Jinx knows, judging by her smirk when Lux inevitably capitulates. Just as she had before and, she's starting to realize, just as she later will, again and again.

"Can I stop you?"

"Nope!"

Lux snorts then gestures for Jinx to go ahead. The smile Jinx gives her could rival her Final Spark. And just like that, Lux falls a little more, a little further, for this mad, strange, vibrant girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up. My taste in music is impeccable.


End file.
